Fundraiser
by SharpMutt
Summary: Being forced to attened a mafia related fundraiser is bad enough, but finding a date to attened said fundraiser? What's Reborn thinking? Doesn't he know nobody wants useless, cute little Tsuna? ALLx27
1. Reborn's Demand

**Okay so I got bored and said, story time! Tsuna is just too adorkable to pass up. I have not decided on any parings yet, so you're free to vote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"Don't forget to find a date."

The first thing Tsuna wants to say goes something along the lines of, _'Are you fucking crazy, Reborn?'_ But Tsuna doesn't curse and has spent far too much time with his tutor to be so stupid. He opts for an alternative by tilting his head and knitting his eyebrows tight in a skeptical stare. Unfortunately for Tsuna, Reborn ignores his look and decides to continue their one sided conversation.

"Remember, this event is not for fun. You are simply attending to form alliances as well as trust from ally families." Pushing his fedora down to cover his eyes Reborn smirks. "So don't fool around too much with your date.

Tsuna scoffs at the lecture, face burning red at the implications. "First off, I'm not joining the mafia. What good would pacts, or alliances do for someone not in the mafia." Tsuna huffs to himself to empathize his point. It wasn't a question. "Second off, a date? Why would a mafia ball thing-" 

"Fundraiser." Reborn corrects.

Tsuna smacks his palm hard on his forehead. '_Just what are they raising money for anyway?'_

"Fine. Why would a mafia _fundraiser _require me to bring a date?"

"It doesn't." Simple fact.

"Eh?" The brunette ruffles his spiky locks looking confused as hell. "Then why do I need to have a date?"

This time it's Reborn's turn to scoff. "How do you expect any of the other families to respect a dateless boss, Dame-Tsuna?" Wasn't that obvious even to his loser student?

"Eeehh!" Leaping away from a desk full of homework the brunette doesn't understand, he points his finger at the baby as if to accusing him of murder. "That doesn't even make any sense! No! No way! I'm not going and you can't make me!"

The Arcobaleno's eyes flash with a sadistic edge while his little fingers tighten around the trigger of his gun. The brunette didn't even have time to think before a –surprisingly- heavy foot makes contact with the back of his head.

"Hiiieee! Reborn, that hurt!"

Tsuna rubbed the growing lump on his head. When the brunette heard the familiar click of a gun being cocked large tawny eyes risked a glance at the hitman. "You. Are. _Going._" The decree made no room for arguments.

But Tsuna was still, well, _Tsuna._ The brunette was either really, really brave, or really, really stupid. Probably stupid.

"Hiiiiee! But who would want to go out with Dame-Tsuna!" It was a statement again. Not a question. "I'm not a Mafioso. Or a boss! You're crazy! Insane! You-you're-"

When a bullet zoomed about .0223041827% of a inch from his ear he shut his mouth.

"Let's try this again. Dame-Tsuna. What will you be doing next Friday around, say, seven o'clock?"

The teen gulped. The jig was up. "I w-will be attending a…_fundraiser_."

"Good. Now, will you be attending this event alone?"

The brunette's face flushed red while he averted his eyes to the floor. "W-well…"

Another bullet sped past the other ear even closer then the last one.

"No! N-no! I..I won't be alone…"

The sun Arcobaleno smirked. "Oh? Who will be attending this wonderful event with you?"

Tsuna cursed his baby tutor for acting as if this whole thing was something Tsuna decided himself. Forced or not, why bother pretending? Looking up at his tutor with something that be best described as absolute loathing the future boss folded his arms around his chest to cover up his embarrassment.

"My guardians."

"And?"

"And…mydateforthenight…"

Reborn tilted his head to hear his student properly. "What was that Dame-Tsuna? I can't hear you."

Tsuna flops down on the floor then buries his head in his arms. "Mmdafurdennhgt," He muffled out.

Reborn tched before sending a flying kick to the side of his students head. "Speak up idiot!"

"I said my date for the night!"

Reborn nods his head in approval. Leon returns perched atop his masters head no longer looking so threatening out of gun form. "What was so hard about that?" Tsuna's jaw hangs open at the nonchalance he's currently receiving. "Now, get ready for bed. I'm tired." It's not until the Arcobaleno is fully dressed in pajamas and resting in a hammock does the teen begin to complain.

"This isn't fair," the brunette whined.

"Too bad."

Tsuna shrugs out of his school cloths sloppily before sending an indignant pout towards Reborn. His tutor chuckles at the gall he useless student has.

"Who in the world would want to go with me? I'm Dame-Tsuna!"

Reborn clicks his tongue before stretching his neck back to stare at the Vongola tenth. Beady black eyes watch as the boxer clad teen ruffles through a draw for a minute only to pull out a matching set of pajamas. The tutor's gaze flicks over his students flat stomach roaming over his chest and resting on big, honey eyes. Reborn had such a pretty student.

Ignorant of the hitman's staring, Tsuna pulls the shirt over his head and climbs into bed after clicking the lights off. With a dejected face, the boy rubs the dark circles under his eyes with his knuckles.

"This is impossible. I already asked Kyoko-chan out on a date once." He stares hard at the blackness of his room ceiling.

"What are you going on about now Dame-Tsuna?"

"Reborn!" The boy huffs at his tutors lack of attention.

Reborn can only roll fishbowl eyes. "So she rejected you. It's not your fault she only saw you as- what was it again? Oh yes, a 'really close friend of my big brothers'."

The brunette scoffs. "Just because it's true doesn't mean you can say it out loud!"

The Arcobaleno watches amused as his useless student ruffles brown locks with both hands. With a flustered face the teen turns over on his stomach to bury his head under folded arms.

"Gah! It wasn't even a 'really close friend _to me_.' No! But to her brother! Aw, man." Tsuna's squirming in self-pity.

"It's over now. Why get bothered by something you can't change?" Reborn pulls his nightcap down over his eyes. "Besides. I thought you got over your puppy-love for Kyoko."

"I have. But still! I had such a crush and she didn't feel anything? Is it so hard for someone to find me-eh, I don't know_. Attractive_? Even Haru doesn't want me anymore!"

"Actually, the reason Kyoko turned you down was because of Haru."

"Uhg! Don't remind me!"

Again with the bad memories. First Kyoko telling him she has absolutely zero romantic interest in him, then finding out the reason. What a terrible day.

The young Vongola can still hear Haru's apologetic confessions. And it's not so much as Tsuna's envious of Haru nor uncomfortable with the girls decision. It's just, well, they could have come up with a better delivery in their confession.

"_Hahi! Haru is so sorry! But Haru is no longer interested in Tsuna-san! Haru has found someone else!"_

"_Eh? K-kyoko-chan? B-but, Haru, I thought you, um, was a-attracted to guys?" Why else would she initially be in love with Tsuna?_

_Seeing the hurt look on Haru's face caused the brunette backpedaled._

"_N-not that I have a problem with, um, you know. Y-you guys.."_

_Haru's face burned with pure joy at the brunette's accepting words. "Oh but Haru was never attracted to men!"_

"_Wh-wha? But, I, you, we, um."_

"_Haru thought Tsuna-san was really cute! Like a girl! That was why Haru didn't mind being with Tsuna-san romantically!" _

Tsuna lost whatever was left of his self-esteem that day.

"Dame-Tsuna shouldn't complain so much. Someone does find you attractive.

Tsuna's eyes sparkle with a glimmer of hope. "R-really? W-who?"

"Don't you remember? Mukuro."

The glimmer of hope the brunette had was stopped out mercilessly by Reborn's words.

Being out of Vendicare for a glorious five weeks and Mukuro has taken already taken the liberty of stalking Tsuna everywhere he goes. The teen even went to the trouble of coming to his school in a Nammimori uniform to see the smaller boy.

Since Mukuro was released from prison, the pineapple-head is under rather harsh restrictions. The man can't do a thing without Vendicare knowing about it. As a result, any attempt to posses Vongola Decimo will thereby be considered a threat and will send Mukuro on a one way ticket to one of six other hells Mukuro remembers. Vendicare don't believe in second chances. Only death.

While the idea of Mukuro abandoning his quest to posses Tsuna's body would be thrilling to the brunette, this is not the case. He plans to wait it out until the Vongola are so powerful not even Vendicare themselves will dare challenge their authority.

"_Until then, I shall expand and improve the Vongola family. Such a task will be rather easy if it is for such a cute little boss anyway."_

Tsuna shuddered. Mukuro has been quite clingy with the brunette lately. His stalking habits are only rivaled by a certain self-proclaimed right-hand man.

"Please don't kid over such a thing. Mukuro creeps me out. Especially when he's in that Nammimori uniform! Just who the hell gave it to him anyway?"

"You shouldn't be so picky. Your date should be one of your guardians anyway."

The boy chokes on thin air for a moment. "W-what? B-but! We're all guys! A-and, why would any of them- aside from Mukuro- want to be my da-date?"

The tutor has to close his eyes when he sighs in order to ignore his students stupidity.

"Gokudera would jump at the chance. And while one Sasagawa denied you, I highly doubt the other one would."

The small teen gasped. "I-I don't believe you…"

Reborn smirks. "But then again…I've been cheering on a certain baseball idiot for a while now…"

"R-reborn! You mean even Y-yamamoto?" the brunette's head is spinning. "No. No way. You're messing with me and I don't like it."

"Believe whatever you wish, Dame-Tsuna. I stand by my opinion in who your date should be." Both males let out a yawn before turning away from one another and closing their eyes.

Tsuna sighs softly before the room goes completely silent.

"…"

"…"

"U-um…R-reborn…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Um…it's just…."

"…yes?"

"W-what about Hibari-san?"

In the pitch black, Tsuna can't see the hitman grin. "Oh? What's this now? You have a crush on the head perfect?"

"Hiiieee! G-goodnight!"

Tsuna can hear a chuckle from the baby hitman before he drifts off to sleep.

_Asking about Hibari. How interesting. _Reborn stores this bit of information in his head before following his student in falling into a dreamless sleep.

**How was that? Should I continue? I know the whole Kyoko-Mukuro thing is over done but I want them in the story. Mukuro should be out of prison and Kyoko bugs the living fuckles out of me. I wanted everyone to have equally chances with Tsuna so I mentioned all of the guardians via Reborn.**

**If you want another chapter I need ten reviews. I don't see the point in continuing if no one is interested.**


	2. Yamamoto's Game

**Enjoy the update. Took me a while to finish, I've been quite busy.**

**I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"So by dividing the sum of both x-intercepts by two you receive the midpoint of problem seventeen-blah, blah, blah, _bla-ahh." _

Okay, so perhaps Tsuna made up the last part of whatever nonsense the teacher was sprouting; x-intercept, y-intercept, this theorem, that formula. Math may be the universal language, but Tsuna can honestly say that Reborn's pathetic Italian lessons make more sense than speaking in numbers.

Forty more seconds into the lecture is all it takes for the brunette to give up trying to understand linear equations for the day. Scratching his head the teen stares absently out the window instead.

_Your date should be one of your guardians anyway._

_No!_ Tsuna ruffles his hair with both hands franticly_. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! _How could anyone expect the brunette to think properly with such bold statements looming over his head? Damn that Reborn.

"Sawada! Care to share with the class why you're not paying attention?"

"Oh, ah-"

"That is enough! Pay attention, or else!" The teacher exaggerates his threat by pointing directly at Tsuna with a piece of chalk still between his fingers. He waves it almost threateningly before getting back to the lesson.

"Che, who the hell do you think you are talking to the tenth that way?"

The Vongola Decimo sighs when he hears Gokudera demanding the older man for a proper apology.

"Gokudera-kun, please reframe from such crude language in my class room. Solve number seven on the board while you're at it." Looks like they got a tough teacher this year.

Of course, the man couldn't hold a candle to Reborn.

"Looks like Dame-Tsuna is still Gokudera-san's bitch."

A wave of snickers followed suit.

Ignoring the kids snide remark, Tsuna glances over to the front of the row. Sitting four seats up, and two to the right, Gokudera is scowling at the teacher. The bomber is in the middle of openly correcting the teacher about a missed problem and the Vongola Decimo can't help but smile. His friend really was quite the genius.

And then- _Gokudera would jump at the chance_.

No. Tsuna shook his head to rid himself of last night's conversation with his tutor.

_Think of something else. Something else, less weird._ The brunette hears a familiar laughter and his gaze flicks over to stare at a baseball loving moron.

"Ah ha ha! Maa, maa, Gokudera. Calm down."

"What was that baseball idiot? Don't tell me what to do, I only listen to the tenth!"

"Yamamoto-kun, silence. Gokudera-kun, the problem!"

The two continue on as though the teacher had not spoken. Gokudera is yelling wildly in Yamamoto's face, while the latter simply laughed good-heartedly. Seeing his friends humorous antics played out in the classroom is all it takes for Tsuna to start giggling..er chuckling.

"Hehe… Ha ha ha…"

Hearing the brunette's quite laughter, the guardians turn to stare at their boss. Gokudera instantly swoons madly in his tenths direction while Yamamoto allows himself a proud grin. The small teen quickly realizes his mistake and covers his mouth with both hands. The entire class is looking at the brunette as though he was the cause of the destruction of Hiroshima during the second world war. The teacher sends a glare of pure hate and loathing in the boys direction.

_Ah. Why is everyone looking at me like that? _Beads of sweat roll down his red cheeks while his friends gawk at him shamelessly.

"Tenth! I am honored to hear your laughter! Thank you so much!" The Italian cups both of his cheeks as if to contain his over whelming joy. "Tenth~"

Tsuna would have face palmed had his hands not been preoccupied covering his mouth.

"Ha ha! Tsuna! What's so funny?" Equally in a state of pure bliss, Yamamoto scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. The baseball fanatic claps his hands at a sudden thought. "Oh. Was I really that funny?"

The self-proclaimed right-hand man scoffs in his indignation. "Of course not you moron! Tenth was laughing at me. Why would he laugh at a baseball idiot? Right, tenth?"

"Aw, come on Gokudera. Maybe Tsuna was laughing because we're both funny. Right, Tsuna?" Said teen can practically see sparkles radiate from his friends eyes.

"Er…well you see I-"

The loud smack the teacher made when placing a note on Tsuna's desk was enough to make everyone in the room -not use to hitman babies, explosions, and other mafia related things- jump three feet in the air.

"Wha-what's this?" Grabbing the note placed so boldly on his desk, the brunette scans his eyes over the content in a hurried rush.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Detention, Room A-2_

_Reason: Classroom disruptions_

"What? But I-"

"Sawada! I've had enough of your shenanigans! You will take responsibility for your disrespectful actions!"

Stuttering, the Decimo slumps down on his desk in resignation. _Why fight a pointless battle?_ Of course his subordinates disagreed.

"What? Tenth has done nothing wrong! How dare you accuse the tenth!"

"Yeah teacher! Tsuna didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault for being so funny." With that, Yamamoto sends Tsuna a secretive wink. A secretive wink seen by the entire classroom of curious bystanders. "Don't worry Tsuna! We'll have plenty of time to hang out together."

"Yamamoto, uh…"

Yamamoto grins. "Alone, that is." The room erupts in a wave of hushed whispers and Tsuna finds it hard to ignore the embarrassing assumptions thrown his way.

The smaller teen blanches, shocked, caught off guard by the baseball lover's obvious flirt. Tsuna may be innocent, but he's not completely blind not to notice the implications. Perhaps it was super intuition; though the teen blames it on his friends lack of subtlety. A thought resurfaces despite the boys' desperate attempts to keep it down.

_I've been cheering on a certain baseball idiot for a while now…_

Certainly his tutor said that as a sick joke? Insinuating Yamamoto has any affection towards the little Vongola was just another one of Reborn's cruel gimmicks created out of boredom… Right?

"H-how dare you! You, you, idiotic-baseball-freak-moron-lowlife-scum!" Yamamoto sent the bomber into a crazed frenzy of rage. "The tenth wants nothing to do with the likes of you!"

"Ah...G-gokudera-kun…" He waved his hands in an attempt to soothe the bomber. "I-it's okay. Really."

"Yeah Gokudera. It's okay. Tsuna wants to spend time with me. _Alone_," he empathizes the word 'alone' as if the Italian wouldn't understand such a simple concept.

The two lock eyes, each daring the other to break the glare first. _What's going on? Are they mad at each other? Nothing's even happened!_

"Uh. Gu-guys? Class is still going. And…" The brunette peers over his guardians glare to see an enraged teacher shooting daggers his direction.

_Hiiieeee! What did I do? I'm innocent I tell you!_

Each guardian breaks their concentration immediately when they hear the brunettes voice.

"Oh. Tenth I-"

"Ts-Tsuna-"

"Enough of this nonsense! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Pay attention or I'll send you to the disciplinary committee. Got that?" Both males instantly tense at the threat. Hibari was not one to be messed with.

"As for you, Sawada!" He turns, pointer finger mere inches from the brunettes face.

The small teen sighs. "Yes, sir?"

"Don't be late for your detention today!"

"Yes sir!"

When the bell signals it's time for lunch the three teens make a weary escape to the school roof. They sit in a small circle saying nothing. The silence makes everything far more awkward. Gokudera and Yamamoto have resumed their staring contest cut short by the teacher while Tsuna nibbles on the lunch his mother made him.

_Ah jeez. And here I was hoping lunch would be at least semi-bearable._

"Ah. Hey guys…"

But the boy's comment falls on deaf ears. If anything the air grew more tense.

"…"

"…"

Tsuna frowns, irritated by the lack of response from his two best friends. What was up with his friends anyway? The brunette only had that strange conversation with his tutor last night. Even if Reborn wasn't just trying to mess with the boy, why would his friends suddenly be more open about their attraction to him?

_This is far too coincidental. Reborn defiantly had something to do with this!_

Deciding that enough was enough, Tsuna dropped the contents of his lunch all over himself in the clumsiest way he could manage. That ought to knock his friends out of their rivalry. Sure enough, the two males did not disappoint.

"Tenth! You're lunch! Let me help you." Whipping out a handkerchief from his pocket, the bomber lifts his boss' chin and delicately wipe traces of rice on Tsuna's face.

Yamamoto wasn't far behind. "Ah ha ha! Tsuna, your uniform's all dirty now!" Removing the empty lunch box, the swordsman takes a napkin of his own and attempts to clean the smaller males vest.

"T-thanks guys. But I can do it myself." He's blushing like mad, completely shocked at the liberty his friends took to clean him. This certainly wasn't what he had in mind when he spilled his lunch.

The brunette tries then to push away their hands while he stands up. "I got it. I'll go to the restroom and clean-"

Before he could finish his statement two pairs of hands are on him again cleaning off their boss. Gokudera had leapt up to reach his boss' face while the swordsman stayed on his knees to be level with Tsuna's dirty school vest.

"Don't worry Tenth! As your right-hand man I feel it my duty to help you!" He brings the handkerchief down to clean Tsuna's neck and grabs the boys shoulders to keep him in place.

"But-"

"Yeah Tsuna! I don't mind!" Large hands find their way to grab Tsuna's vest, only to slide down to rest on his hips were the fabric ends.

Yamamoto peers up at Tsuna's flushed face and smirks. Tsuna swears he can see a glimmer of mischief in his best friends eyes. "What are you doing, Yamamoto?"

The baseball lover ignores the question to lock eyes briefly with the bomber. The two come to an understanding of sorts before the rain guardian glances back to stare at honey colored eyes. The swordsman stands up to tower over his smaller friend.

"…it seems your vest is too dirty to clean…you can't go to class like that…" Long fingers grip under the rim of the vest tightly. "How about you take it off?"

_Wait. What?_

"Um. N-no, I don't think that will be necessary, right, Gokudera-kun?" His large eyes shift to the bombers in hopes that his other friend would agree that yes, there was no need for him to strip.

However the eagerness in the storm guardians face immediately smashed all hopes that their lunch together would end normally.

Gokudera nods his head furiously. "Yes, yes. As much as I hate to admit it, the baseball-idiot has a point. What kind of right-hand man would I be if I let the tenth go back to class in such a filthy uniform?"

As if the Italian's explanation was signal for 'continue', Yamamoto pulled the blue cloth over the brunette head and dropped it on the floor with a soft pat.

"Ah ha ha ha! See Tsuna? That wasn't so bad was it?" The swordsman laugh again when all Tsuna can do is blush.

_This is so not what I had in mind when I dropped my lunch. I just wanted them to stop fighting!_

"Ah. Oh no tenth!" The storm guardian points –quite happily- at the red stain on his shirt that bled through the vest. "That simply won't do." Gokudera shakes his head as though he were incredibly disappointed in Tsuna's clothing.

_Wait. This cannot be happening._

"You don't mean…"

The baseball lover lets out a long, suffering sigh. "It's a shame that the whole uniform is ruined. Oh well. It can't be helped."

Saying that, the spiky haired teen begins unbuttoning the Decimo's dress shirt. When he undoes the last button, he allows the silver-haired teen to slide the white material off from Tsuna's shoulders to land on the ground next to the soiled vest.

"There we go Tsuna!" The baseball lover brings he face down level to the brunettes. His breath ghost slightly over Tsuna's cheeks. "All clean."

Just like that, his two best friends are sitting down again in a circle eating their lunch as though nothing had happened. In fact, they act so casual Tsuna has to blink to decide wither or not what just happened was real.

_Nope. Still half naked. It happened._

"Guys?" The teen rubs his arms, feeling chilly without his shirt and vest to warm him up.

His friends blink up at him, confused.

"Hm? What's wrong Tsuna?"

"Well…"

"Is something the matter tenth?" Gokudera gasps. "Tenth are you hungry?"

"No I-"

"Of course the tenth is hungry! How could I be so stupid? He has no lunch!" The teen gets on his knees and offers the rest of his lunch to Tsuna. "Please forgive me tenth! Please, eat mine!"

Tsuna sweat dropped despite everything.

"No thank you Gokudera-kun. It's not that."

Gokudera deflates. "Oh. Well what is it tenth?"

Yamamoto glances up, equally as curious.

"It's just…"

_They can't be serious. Can they?_

"Yes, Tsuna?" Yamamoto encourages. If something's bothering his cute little friend, he wants to know.

Tsuna pauses, trying to find the right words to convey his dismay. All the while his two friends lean closer towards the brunette in anticipation to what he would say.

Perhaps there was no tactful way to say it.

"I'm cold."

Oh.

Both males blush, embarrassed by their own thoughtlessness.

"Ha ha…right."

Without skipping a beat, Yamamoto sheds off his sweater and hands if to the bomber. The little Vongola says nothing when his right-hand man stands up with the sweater in his hands. A tint of pink spreads across the chain smokers face when he sees two curious eyes studying him.

"R-raise your arms please, Tenth."

Doing as he was told, Tsuna lifts his arms above his head without breaking their stare. The storm guardian pull the larger sweater over the brunettes head and steps back to admire his handy work.

It's ridiculous, how large Yamamoto's sweater looks on the smaller boy. If Tsuna wasn't holding the collar of the sweater surly it would have slid off his shoulders to reveal smooth skin. The bottom went past Tsuna's belt buckle to pool around his hips. Even the sleeves were absurdly too long. Rolled up the sleeves still went past the brunettes fingers. Tsuna chanced a glance in the rain guardians direction. If he didn't know any better, he would say Yamamoto was close to drooling.

And why shouldn't he? Tsuna looked absolutely adorable in the over-sized sweater. Not that the teen would know that.

"Uh. Thanks."

_Is this all really necessary?_

Before he can ask his question, the bell rings, signaling that lunch was over.

"D-don't worry about it, Tsuna."

Yamamoto gathers his things quickly-excluding his sweater- and rushes towards the classroom before Tsuna can get another word out.

"Forget him Tenth. Want to head to class now?" Gokudera is all smiles and giggles with Yamamoto gone.

"S-sure."

Things got much more complicated.

**2,528 words! Good job me. **

**This chapter was much longer then I expected it to be. And I didn't even get half of what I wanted done! Sheesh. Anywho.**

**Anyone else digging the 8027-59? Yamamoto doesn't get nearly enough attention. How did I do this time? Vote for who you want to win Tsuna's heart. **

**Next chapter featuring Hibari, Mukuro, and Ryohei! EXTREME!**


End file.
